Vastatosaurus VS Spinosaurus
by DarkKnights
Summary: A Dramatic Oneshot!: Actually, this is a follow up to the acclaimed "A T. rex's Journey. This will detail about how two of the greatest predators, Dread the Spinosaurus & Scarface the Vastatosaurus meet & engage in an epic battle to the death. Contains special O.C appearance from Spawnzilla014. Rated T for blood, gore & violence.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello fellow friends, here is a story that is a follow up to my ongoing A T. rex's Journey series. This depicts a battle between two giant theropods, Dread, an abnormally super-sized Spinosaurus (My O.C) & Scarface, a horribly mutated Vastatosaurus rex (Spawnzilla014's O.C). Anyway, thanks Spawnzilla014 & lets get this ready.  
_**

* * *

The forest was dense & clean. There were large, beautiful waterfalls & rivers, magnificently tall trees, gorgeous bushes & an amazing fauna & flora growing around it. This was Isla Sorna, a magnificent island that housed not only some animals (bluebirds, monkeys, rats, bugs, koala's e.t.c) but also the most majestic animals that ever lived on Earth: The Mighty Dinosaurs. At a great lake, a massive amount of huge herbivores surrounded with the lake. There were sauropods, ornithopods, ceratopsians, pachycephalosaurs, stegosaurs & ankylosaurs. There were also carnivores, both large & small, including the mighty Tyrannosaurus, & the intelligent Velociraptor. The herbivores on the other hand, were having a very peaceful time, drinking, playing, eating, sleeping & exercising. But however, this peace will be shattered in moments by not one, but two of the most savage creatures that ever walked the Earth.

Deep in the woods, a large dinosaur stood up to try to get a meal. It was none other than the Spinosaurus, Dread. Dread was forced to take a rest for some time, but after getting up, he felt no side-effects & immediately roared with fury. He then charged towards the bushes & then made giant, ground-shaking footsteps as he ran, enough to make most animals frightened. Dread weighed 15 tons & is 70 feet (21 meters) long. He was purely black with a large, red sail jutting from his back. He also had numerous battle scars & has one, blood-red eye. Last, but most interestingly, he hates humans, as he was originally going to be killed as soon as he was born. He also despises Tyrannosaurs & very much every large theropod on the island, & shows no mercy for his kills. Little does he know that he would also meet another, larger predator, one that has long, been forgotten.

At a rocky cliff, there was a large, dead skeleton of a large sauropod. The killer of this beautiful animal was not an ordinary predator at all. This particular creature was without a doubt, the largest land predator that ever walked the Earth, yet still, it was mutated. This was a Vastatosaurus rex, the modern-day version of Tyrannosaurus rex. He was 37 feet tall & a whopping 100 feet (30 meters) long. His name was Scarface, & like Dread, is also a predator not to be messed around with. Scarface stomped the ground with tremendous force, that with more shock than Dread's & then roared in savage fury before taking off to the lake. He just wanted one thing: He doesn't want to be tempered by any predator taking notice whatsoever. Scarface is then shown running towards the forest, making giant footsteps as he runs.

* * *

**Here's my new one-shot. Sorry Spawnzilla, I just felt like reducing Scarface's size to 37 feet as this monster would be invincible like Godzilla (Don't get mad at me!). Anyway, thanks for inspiring me, it means alot. Anyway, keep up the good work.**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Hello folks, here is the second part of the oneshot, where the two ultimate predators will engage in an epic battle! Get your tabs ready & get ready to enjoy this._**

* * *

Dread was running in lightning speed, when he finds out his path is blocked by a large river, but that didn't worry him. He then leaped into it, swimming with his sail ripping through the waters. He was also very good for a swimmer, being able to catch swimming creatures & dinosaurs with swift agility. Dread them swam deeper & deeper until he found a large fish. Taking advantage, Dread kills the fish, but not before he swims back to the surface due to lack of oxygen. From the surface, Dread enjoys his prize meal for 2 minutes before he sets off again. There he finds a huge branch of trees. Now dragging himself to shore, Dread then starts making in for a run, trampling as much bushes as possible. He then encounters a lone dinosaur, a Camptosaurus. Taking this advantage, Dread starts chasing the helpless dinosaur, but the Camptosaur was faster & started to dart towards the trees. Dread opened up his jaws & then snapped it, trying to get the herbivore to it's jaws, but missed & quickly saved himself as the tree above would have broken his jaws. It also appeared to reduce the Spinosaurus's accuracy. Not bothering, Dread quickly regained & continued chasing the dinosaur. The Camptosaurus ran as fast as it could & managed to dodge most of Dread's jaws by darting towards the trees & then quickly swerving to the side, causing Dread to lose his focus.

Meanwhile at a cliff, Scarface was prepared. He then charged towards the bushes, thrashing down many trees as much as he could. In quick response, he manages to surprisingly catch & chomp down a juvenile Iguanodon without focus. Scarface then started devouring the dead dinosaur & quickly finished it in a few minutes. Scaface then ran immediately after taking his meal & then roared with savage fury. Then, he decides to take a look around. Seeing it's nothing, Scarface then continued to run, though much faster than he ran before, trampling any bush or small creature that walked through his way & into his foot. As he ran, Scarface roared continuously, scaring many creatures away. After a bit of roaring, Scarface then encountered a dead corpse & began eating it. After finishing, he then ran towards the boundary of the forest. Taking a deep breath, Scarface then growled furiously before charging at 20 mph before making his way towards the trees.

Meanwhile, Dread tried to chase the Camptosaurus, still struggling to get a bite after the nimble herbivore managed to dodge most of the Spinosaurus's vicious jaws by running towards trees & rocks. Then suddenly, the two dinosaurs find themselves near the boundary of the forest. Dread was now getting frustrated & lost his cool as he tried to get a good bite from the Camptosaurus. Dread managed to almost get a killing bite, but the smaller dinosaur managed to swerve to the left, confusing & angering Dread. Then, the Camptosaur managed to make it to the edge of the trees, with Dread still following. Eventually Dread has had enough of his prey, & then chases the Camptosaurus to the outskirts of the forest. At the same time, Scarface was prepared to exit the forest Then, in a surprising, lightning flash, both Dread & Scarface, along with the Camptosaur burst out of the towering trees.

In a flash, two giant theropods & a small herbivore escape to the plains, where most of the other dinosaurs were enjoying a very peaceful time. All of the herbivores, with a few exceptions were quickly stunned by what they saw. The Camptosaurus still continued to run from Dread, but did not predict to know that Scarface was right ahead. Before it could make it's way to another forest, the small dinosaur was caught by what appeared to be a huge jaw from a 100 feet monster, & the helpless dinosaur screamed in agony was it was viciously crushed by Scarface's jaws, scaring most of the dinosaurs from the side. However, before Scarface could eat it's prize, he did not expect Dread to be that angry by stealing his prize. Little did he know that Dread was going to attack him. Dread then slashed Scarface's stomach, disabling the Vastatosaurus rex & managing to take the Camptosaurus corpse. However, Dread did not know that Scarface is a deadly opponent when angered. As Dread was taking a couple of bites from his new prize, Scarface surprised attacked by trying to get a good bite. However, Dread managed to dodge the attack & also began to take an attack. Both dinosaurs dueled with savage brutality by biting & slashing, for a Camptosaur kill. Scarface managed to almost get a good bite from Dread, but Dread counterattacked by his head by Scarface's side, knocking the Vastatosaurus by the side. However, Scarface also managed an attack by smacking Dread by whacking his tail at Dread, making the Spinosaurus dizzy. Before Scarface could make a killing blow, Dread managed to snap out & viciously slashed at Scarface's neck.

Scarface roared in agony as he was slashed, blood pouring all over his neck. Enraged, Scarface attacked by headbutting Dread, knocking him to the lake. Scarface then took a deep breath & took a close look at the lake, with the other dinosaurs looking in fear. As Scarface lowered his head closer to the water, Dread made his move. He grabbed Scarface by the head with his arms & jaws & started to slash the Vastatosaurus rex several times, forcing Scarface into the water. There, Dread took his advantage. He viciously slashed Scarface by the belly with his claws & feet & then whacked his thin, yet paralyzing tail. Scarface had difficulty trying to attack Dread as he never had any experiences in hunting inside the water, unlike Dread. Finally, Dread knocked the Vastatosaur to the surface.

Scarface roared in complete disappointment. Even though he was 100 feet long, he found himself being beaten by a 70 feet (a lot smaller, yet still large) Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus. Having had enough, Scarface managed to get to his feet. After that, Scarface roared in a bloodthirsty manner, scaring most dinosaurs, demanding that he has had enough. As Dread walked his way to shore, he did not expect Scarface to surprise attack him. Scarface managed to slash Dread with his three fingered, yet still small claws, & then grappled Dread by the stomach. Scarface then threw Scarface at the ground with terrifying force, injuring & at the same time, angering him. Both creatures then decided to have their final battle. Dread managed to attack Scarface by brutally slashing him with his claws & trying to paralyze him with his tail. Scarface then retaliated by trying to bite him, yet still missing. He was more successful in headbutting Dread by the stomach. He then used his muscular tail to knock Dread by a rock, yet at the same time, Dread ripped his stomach by slashing it, disabling the V. rex, scaring most of the herbivores in the background even further.

After recovering from his slash & getting up to his knees from being disabled by a rock, Scarface & Dread managed to get up to their knees. Both superpredators roared in a bloodthirsty manner, preparing for their final attack. Both carvivores have blood pouring all over their bodies, but still haven't had enough. They wanted a Camptosaurus corpse so bad. Then in a flash, both predators charged at full speed. Dread lunged his right arm, preparing to strike at Scarface's lungs, whereas Scarface attempted to make his crunch at Dread's throat, meaning both dinosaurs were ready to attack each other at their necks. The herbivores watched closely in absolute horror as they watched what their final attack would be. Than it happened. Both dinosaurs are now ready to attack. But surprisingly, they missed. Scarface instead bit Dread's left arm. Dread screamed in howling agony as his arm was now shattered. But he wasn't going to be the one to leave with an injury. Dread also took focus on Scarface left eye, & with his right arm, managed to viciously slash at Scarface's left eye with difficulty. Scarface screamed in howling agony as he was slashed, the pain was unbelievable. Scarface's left eye was no more as it toppled to the ground blood squirting. Scarface kept roaring in pain as his left eye socket was bleeding, with a large puddle of blood pouring over his eye socket. What was worse was that it now produced a giant horrifying scar in it's place.

Scarface then decided it was enough. He has lost. Scarface then roared in utter disappointment as he lost to a Spinosaurus Aegyptiacus a lot smaller than him. Scarface then roared viciously, declaring that he hasn't seen the last of him & that he lost because he had no experience in hunting inside water. Scarface then leaves, but not before he gave in another roar, this time, scaring the herbivores enough to run for their lives & for revenge, declaring the Spinosaurus as his number 1 nemesis. Dread roared in a bloodthirsty manner, having had a victory against a larger predator, & finally feeling alone, he can now have some free time devouring the Camptosaurus corpse. After some minutes of eating & eating all of the corpse's flesh, Dread decided to take some shelter through some trees. Despite his broken arm gave him great pain, Dread managed to lie down. He then then yawned before he closed his eyes & go to sleep.

* * *

**That's it! I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to rate, comment & favor me & the story. Anyway, thanks Spawnzilla014 from encouraging me to write further & I hope you can make great fanfics someday. Anyway, Later ;)!**


End file.
